1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to turbine engines, and in particular, to valves for relieving high pressure transients in the liquid fuel side of the turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbine engines are commonly used in power generation and propulsion applications. Generally, turbine engines have a set of rotating turbine blades that compress air leading to one or more combustors into which fuel is injected and ignited. Fuel is delivered through metering orifices to burners in the combustors under pressure through one or more fuel lines. Combustion of the fuel turns one or more sets of turbine blades, used for energy extraction or propulsion, and which can be used to drive the compressor blades.
Modern industrial gas turbines used for power generation are commonly operable in either liquid fuel (such as diesel fuel) and gaseous fuel (such as natural gas) modes. Such gas turbines thus include both a liquid fuel system and a gaseous fuel system. Due to their respective burn characteristics, typically, liquid fuel is consumed for turbine start-up and gaseous fuel is consumed for sustained operation of the turbine.
The pressure in each of the liquid and gaseous fuel systems can fluctuate during operation of the turbine and high pressure transients can arise. This is particularly a problem in the liquid fuel system given that liquids are generally not compressible. Elevated pressures commonly arise in the liquid fuel system during certain stages of turbine operation.
First, since liquid fuel is typically consumed during turbine start-up, the pressure in the liquid fuel system will rise significantly after ignition. During the start-up stage, the elevated pressure in the liquid fuel system is necessary to sustain burning. Thus, normally pressure loss in this stage is unwanted. Second, when the turbine is to be shut down or transitioned to operate in gaseous mode, high pressure transients can occur in the liquid fuel system due to the back flow of fuel back into the system caused by the shutting down of various pumps and metering devices, such as fuel pumps, flow dividers, distributor valves and purge valves, in the liquid fuel system. Third, after the turbine is switched to burn gaseous fuel, the ambient temperature surrounding the turbine rises due to the heat given off by the sustained operation of the turbine. This increase in temperature can cause expansion of the liquid fuel and increase the pressure within the liquid fuel system. These thermal pressure transients must be relieved.
Check valves are typically installed in communication with the liquid fuel system to regulate flow to a drain line and thus relieve the pressure in the liquid fuel system. The check valves are disadvantageous because they are one-way valves that open and close at a particular crack pressure and then return closed after the pressure subsides. Thus, a check valve will remain open as long as the pressure is at or above the crack pressure. However, as mentioned above, depending upon the stage of operation, it may be necessary to maintain pressure at a value higher than the crack pressure of the check valve, for example, during start-up. A single check valve would thus be insufficient for this purpose. Additionally, common check valves are spring-loaded ball valves that may be unreliable in the harsh environment of large industrial turbines, particularly given the contaminants present in the liquid fuel and the propensity for coking. Thus, such check valves may stick in the open position or allow backwash into either of the fuel lines.
The main fuel control valve that controls fuel flow in the liquid fuel system may be used instead to relieve pressure. However, the fuel cut-off valve is usually operated by a pneumatic actuator and thus is impractical for relieving pressure transients because of its difficultly to control precisely and because it would likely introduce a substantial pressure drop. Like check valves, it is also subject to coking due to its relatively close position to the combustion area of the turbine. Moreover, the fuel cut-off valve would also introduce a potential failure point to the turbine where, if pressure is lost to the pneumatic actuator, the turbine could cease operating.
Accordingly, an improved relief valve is needed that will relieve pressure transients, but also maintain pressure in the liquid fuel system when needed during various stages of turbine operation.